For the Folk of the Great Wood
by Meddwl
Summary: One-shot. Sam meets an elf and Thranduil's messenger joins the Nine Walkers. Book verse story of how Elrond chose the Prince of the Greenwood as representative of the elves of Middle Earth.


For the Folk of the Great Wood

Disclaimer: I am not a professor or a philologist or a member of the Inklings. Alas, I have never been to England nor was I born in South Africa. So apart from a love of beauty and an admiration for Old English and medieval stories I have nothing in common with the writer of The Lord of the Rings. Ergo, any recognizable characters are his not mine. I but vainly hope to add a few threads in the great tapestry of Middle Earth.

* * *

Sam stared about wide-eyed and fascinated by the beauty of Imladris and even more by its inhabitants. He sat happily upon a wide of white wood carved in the graceful bursts of wooden foliage. The sky was unusually blue for so late in the year and he wondered if the mere presence of elves gave renewed life to earth and sky.

_Elves_ he thought and smiled, so far he had not dared approach them awed as he was. In fact save for some slight interaction with Lord Elrond during the healing of Frodo and the earnest but distant greeting of those he encountered about the house his greatest knowledge of them had been gained from the Council and during most of that he had lain hid.

They seemed aloof and yet merry as hobbit children, great lords in those hands lay untold power and yet gentle and kind, warriors and yet healers, guardians and gardeners mingled in one. Some he could tell were older and more powerful despite their young faces, even Sam could sense the might and majesty that such as Elrond and Glorfindel carried.

So far he seen those of three realms or so he had been told, those of Imladris, of the Grey Havens and those of Mirkwood. Even the name of the last made him shiver for he remembered Bilbo's stories upon the subject. Even with his scant experience he could sense that these were less peaceful and more dangerous. He remembered a glint of anger as well as guilt and sorrow in the eyes of the unlucky one who had confessed to the escape of Gollum.

He looked up suddenly and started for it seemed that his thoughts had materialized before him, for there stood the Mirkwood elf regarding him with calm assurance. He scrambled to his feet bowing clumsily. The elf looked surprised and slightly abashed for a moment and then he too bowed, hand over heart.

"Well meet Master Gamgee" he began cordially. Sam stuttered his response and mumbled that his name was Sam. The elf smiled and then seated himself on the grass.

"You are the friend of Bilbo's nephew, Master Sam?" he inquired.

"Yes…well…no…I mean I'm his gardener" said Sam rather flustered at having the undivided attention of a real live elf.

"Ahhh" said the elf "A noble calling for one who would dare Lord Elrond's orders of the sake of Master Baggins."

Sam flushed "I didn't mean any harm or disrespect to the lord" he begged "I just couldn't leave Mister Frodo to go by himself."

"No harm done" the elf chuckled "Lord Elrond does not take offence easily, indeed I believe he was rather impressed with you."

Sam found himself grinning back at the elf "Thank you Master…I am afraid I don't know your name?"

"Legolas, archer of the Greenwood" said the elf pleasantly "I have seen Lord Elrond angry before and I can assure you that it was not so the other day."

"But I thought you were from Mirkwood?" began Sam confused. A shadow came over the eyes of the elf briefly

"Mirkwood was once known as Greenwood the Great" he explained "Long have we fought the shadow that lies upon it and among ourselves it is still known as the Greenwood, lest we forget for what we fight, though others have taken to calling it Mirkwood."

Sam flushed again "I'm sorry, I didn't know, Master Legolas."

"Just Legolas will do."

"So you have been to Rivendell before Mast…Legolas?" asked Sam.

"I have been a guest of Lord Elrond before" conceded Legolas "I have long been friends with his children."

Sam nodded "Do you have siblings?" he asked in proper hobbit fashion.

"I have one sister" said the elf smiling at the thought "as well as a beloved father though my mother passed over the sea long ago"

"Oh" said Sam for lack of anything better. The elf smiled yet again

"Now that we are introduced in properly, would you care for a tour of Imladris? I am an able guide if I say so myself." Sam gave his thanks and followed the elf.

It was a very informative afternoon, Legolas seemed to know the house inside out almost as though he had lived there his whole life. He was merry company and Sam found himself opening up in surprising ways. Telling of his fears for Frodo and the scares that they had had upon the road and even confiding his admiration for a certain hobbit lass. To his recollection the elf had asked no prying questions and had seemed content to listen as though he was used to being a repository of such information and equally used to giving comfort and peace in return. By the time they had finished exploring Sam felt as though many cares had been lifted from his shoulders and felt strangely at peace for someone who had volunteered himself for a suicide trip to the land of Mordor.

For his part, Legolas learned much of the ways of hobbits and found himself impressed by the determination and single-mindedness of the gardener-turned-guardian. He felt Sam to be a worthy companion and smiled, for Mithrandir had often said that there was more to these folk then meet the eye. Sam clearly had a heart equal to many an elven warrior beneath the brass buttons and simple jacket.

Sam had much to tell the other hobbits that night and all four spent much laughter as Sam retold some of the amusing stories that Legolas had recounted, before they fell asleep, Sam and Frodo wondering who their companions should be and Merry and Pippin plotting ways to be among that number.

* * *

Legolas stood on a balcony overlooking the wide gardens that night for he had much upon his mind. Ever since the day of the council he had felt a pull towards those going on the quest.

Such was one of the reasons he had gone out of his way to befriend the hobbit when he had come upon him in the garden. His talk with Sam was weighing upon him, partly through easing the hobbits worries and fears by taking them upon himself and partly through a sense that fate was pushing him to join the company.

He knew that Lord Elrond contemplated sending at least one elf but though he longed to volunteer he could hardly compel the elven lord to include him when there were many more worthy and of greater power.

A soft step alerted him to company. "Lord Elrond" he said respectfully as he turned. Elrond Half-Elven looked at the figure before him. Legolas was fair of face even by elven standards but his carriage and manner was that of a warrior and a captain, alert and ready for every emergency.

Though a prince in his land Elrond knew that he, like his father set little value upon the mere title and indeed labored more diligently because of it. Legolas especially had never been one to call attention to his rank and often the first to serve others. Elrond had formed a strong attachment to the younger elf long ago when the royal family of the Greenwood and that of Imladris had been less care-worn and more joyful. Now he shrank slightly from sending not only his foster son but also the prince upon the quest and yet his heart told him that so it had been ordained.

"Legolas" he began tentatively. "My Lord?" returned the prince with a bow "What would you ask of me?"

"What did you think of the decision concerning the ring?" asked Elrond "For you said little in the council."

"I did not feel that it was my place to speak among so many of the wise. For my words would have counted little especially after failing in the matter of Gollum."

"Legolas" interrupted Elrond "do not feel guilty concerning Gollum. None hold you accountable for tricks of the miserable creature."

"Nay, Lord Elrond" returned the prince sadly "Not the folk of Thranduil but his son have failed the trust that Estel and Mithrandir placed in us. I was responsible for urging that he be brought above ground and it was my patrol that was taken unaware."

Elrond shook his head "Estel spoke wrongly in thus accusing you of failure. It was not ill-judgment but ill-chance with the machinations of the enemy that caused his escape. You did rightly in seeking to redeem the creature."

Legolas still seemed unconvinced but he said no more and Elrond left it at that, privately resolving to speak with his foster son about the pain his ill-chosen words had caused.

"You have yet to tell me your opinion of the quest" he observed.

"I hold with you and Gandalf" returned Legolas firmly "It must be destroyed whatever the peril, for only then shall we be free of it and its maker."

"And of those who will bear it?" prompted Elrond.

"Frodo is a worthy heir of Bilbo" said Legolas "and Sam is strong and stout-hearted. I do not doubt the ability of either. I would guess that you intend to send Mithrandir and Estel also?"

Elrond nodded "You observe well, _penneth_. What think you of others? I am sending Gimli son of Gloin for the dwarves and Boromir of Gondor will join also. I have yet to choose a representative for the elves." He watched the prince's face, carefully noting the unbidden hope that was swiftly concealed when he spoke of the elven representative.

"You will no doubt choose one of the great lords?" asked the prince "Lord Glorfindel or someone equally powerful?"

"I have one in mind." responded Elrond choosing his words with care "One young enough to not yet be world-weary, of noble lineage and a great warrior. One who is selfless and both a good leader and a loyal follower."

"Will you tell me the name of this elf?" asked the prince feeling unaccountably disappointed.

"What would you say to Legolas Thranduilion?"

Legolas felt at once elated and overwhelmed. "He would gladly accept the charge." he said at last. "But surely there are others more suited the task. I am still young in your eyes and I have no great power such as Lord Glorfindel possesses."

"Raw power will not bring us far on this quest, Legolas, though I deem that you have more than you know. You are open and willing to learn and serve. You do not covet power or leadership, I believe the ring will have little influence over you and you are a skilled warrior raised in a land that has fought this enemy for centuries. Do not make light of the gifts that have been granted you."

Legolas bowed formally "If such is your will lord, then I shall be the last to gainsay it, for I will not deny that I had hoped to join the company. My father will fear for me, but I would fight here in the front lines for the sake of the free peoples. I will do what honor I may for the sake of the elves who yet remain.

"I cannot see where this quest will lead Legolas, though I fear that your path is clouded in pain. And yet I feel that you have some part to play before the end, still I will not let you join without warning you."

"If such will guarantee the safety of the little ones it is a small price to pay. I am accustomed to enduring." came the quiet but firm answer.

And Elrond smiled little sadly for he felt that both good and evil would come from this choice and looking into the prince's determined grey eyes he hoped that his intuition had been right and the good would be worth whatever price Legolas would pay.

* * *

I wouldn't normally answer a review for a oneshot here, but since I cannot defend myself to a guest by PM, I will in this instance.

To Joyce (Guest):

1) It is exceedingly rude (in my opinion) to flame as a guest since you allow the author next to no defense.  
2) I have both read the books (upwards of eight times) and watched the movies.  
3) In the books (this was described as book verse) Lord _Elrond_ chooses the Nine Walkers, this fact is mentioned several times, it is the movie, which is AU in this respect which gives rise to the idea that they volunteered.


End file.
